S-Fan Expo 2017
640px|center La S-Fan Expo 2017 será la tercera edición de la S-Fan Expo, sucediendo a la S-Fan Expo 2016, siendo el slogan de esta edición "Los Límites no Existen". Será realizada del 30 de enero al 5 de febrero. Hasta ahora, las empresas participantes son: Reversed Infinity Corporation, Windstorm Studio, Diabolic Company, Lunar Dreams Ltd., Zetsubou Productions, Haina Company, Double Great Team y Red Shadow Enterprises. =Anuncios= Reversed Infinity Corporation :::¡Hola a todos! Les habla el CEO de la empresa, Morde, estamos todos muy entusiasmados de poder participar ya por tercera vez en la S-Fan Expo. ¡Esperamos poder rebasar la cantidad de anuncios del año pasado! Pero en fin, fuera de todo eso, principalmente todos esperamos que los proyectos presentados acá sean de su agrado y sobretodo que les causen emoción, sin más que agregar, ¡empecemos! Listado de anuncios *Lunes 30 de Enero - Introducción *Lunes 30 de Enero - EC:Ultra!! *Lunes 30 de Enero - Race through Timing: Soldier of Time *Lunes 30 de Enero - Tenebris *Lunes 30 de Enero - Fire Darkness: Chains of Hell *Martes 31 de Enero - Taiyou no Hana *Martes 31 de Enero - Race through Timing: Corrupt Mind Memories Anniversary Edition *Martes 31 de Enero - Genesis (Proyecto secreto) *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Re;Brightshoot (Proyecto secreto) *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Unravel (Proyecto secreto) *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Project SoulCrystal (Proyecto secreto) *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Chaos Unity *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Cybernetic Unveiling: Forsaken Lament *Viernes 3 de Febrero - SF-Unidimension 2: Gears of Time/Darkness *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Sky Harmony *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Race through Timing: Mindless Prayers *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Noise Generator: Road to Noise *Sábado 4 de Febrero - Homecoming (Proyecto secreto) *Sábado 4 de Febrero - Cybernetic Unveiling; dEÄDlocK *Sábado 4 de Febrero - Judgement (Proyecto secreto) *Domingo 5 de Febrero - Ren: Awake & Alive *Domingo 5 de Febrero - The Providence Eye *Domingo 5 de Febrero - A.N.L. (Proyecto secreto) *Domingo 5 de Febrero - R2.0 (Proyecto secreto) *Domingo 5 de Febrero - Otros anuncios menores y clausura ---- Burning Chain: Vamos, ríndete y no huyas. No puedes contra mí, estás perdido. Serás otro trozo de escoria torturada por Azazel en poco tiempo. Cuando mis cadenas recorran tu interior y te incineren, convirtiendote en otro trozo rostizado de basura asesinado por mí... habré cumplido mi misión. ???: te aplaudo o que Burning Chain: Muy graciosillo, pero estás subestimandome, he acabado con miles como tú. ???: Dudo que te hayas enfrentado a alguien cómo yo. Burning Chain: Si te limitas a la dura palabrería y a huir como un cobarde, no podré ver que tan fuerte eres. ???: Entonces preparate a morir, Gemini. Burning Chain: Como quieras, Shinya, preparate para morir bajo las cadenas del infierno. 675x675px De parte de la recién creada subsidiaria de RIC, Wanderer Studios, esta pelicula protagonizada por Brokk del Universo Dth-02, también conocido por Burning Chain, y antagonizada por Takeshi Shinya, un nuevo anti-héroe, exclusivo de este universo (o quizá no. ;) ), se estrenará en 2017 (no hay mes ni dia confirmado) y la historia básicamente está ubicada una época futura semi-post-apocalíptica. ---- 5r6d3rwbV6Y Se muestran las puertas de un cementerio abriéndose aparentemente solas, todo está muy oscuro, sin embargo, se pueden observar siluetas de niños moviéndose por el lugar, además de varias tumbas y cruces por el lugar. Se logran escuchar las risas de niños y adultos, sin embargo, una luz comienza a emerger a la distancia... Poco a poco se comienza a hacer más fuerte una risa macabra y gritos desgarradores, junto con ruidos extraños... No tardando en revelarse a una persona en una túnica, a la cual no se le logra ver el rostro, asesinando a alguien a sangre fría con una guadaña, tras ello, ésta se da media vuelta, se observa una siniestra sonrisa desde la oscuridad de la capucha de la túnica, tras ello el tráiler termina. Tenebris es un concepto de una serie sencilla de terror y misterio. ¿De qué va? Pues simple: Cada episodio narra una historia distinta al anterior, por lo que la serie no tiene protagonistas fijos ni un lugar de desarrollo fijo. Pero, ¿cuál es la esencia de la trama? Pues, cada episodio tiene una trama basada en una leyenda urbana, historia de terror o incluso creepypasta, convirtiéndolas en historias ambientadas en distintos lugares de la Línea Alfa. En fin, el concepto es simple y no hay mucho qué decir por ahora de la serie, pero espero que les guste cuando salga. Ah, y cabe destacar que la sangre y las muertes no se ausentarán en la serie, ¿una serie que pretende ser de terror y misterio sin gore? Jaja, no. Pero ahora la duda es... ¿Tú le temes a la oscuridad? ---- Ahora, ¿se han preguntado como seria jugar un juego de Eternal Chaos en un sueño?, obvio que no, ¿verdad?, pero ahora venimos a presentar un nuevo juego de esta saga, y si quieren mas información, les mostraremos un pequeño trailer del juego. -inicia el trailer- Se ve a un jugador levantando una Alpha-Lite de su escritorio, y la enciende, para luego abrir el juego, y al abrirlo... Narrador: Se aproxima una gran aventura. H3zCWJfijcE Se ven versiones aun mas caricaturescas de Spark, Vexen y Soul levantando unas latas de refrescos en la mesa con algunos enemigos a su alrededor, para posteriormente verse un pequeño fragmento de la jugabilidad, para luego verse a estos dos dejando caer las latas de refresco sobre ellos quedando completamente empapados. Narrador: En un lugar, nunca antes visto. Se ven a Lyra, Spear, Sword y Sniper cocinando en la cocina, mientras un enemigo empuja a Sniper y lo hace caer a la sopa que estaban cocinando y los demás se ríen, luego se ve otros fragmentos de jugabilidad y al jugador jugando en su silla jugando muy entretenido. Narrador: Algo mas haya de sus sueños... Se ve un pergamino de aspecto cibernetico saliendo de la consola sin el jugador darse cuenta y este atrapa a todos los personajes sueltos metiendolos por un portal hacia el juego, posteriormente se ven varios fragmentos del juego y cinemáticas de la historia, ademas de verse a dos jugadores jugando el modo multijugador. Narrador: Prepárense junto con sus amigos para salvar Dreamland en.. Todos: Eternal Chaos: Ultra! Narrador: Disponible para Alpha-Lite y RETRO Este nuevo juego, Eternal Chaos: Ultra!, posee una jugabilidad de plataformas, en el cual tendremos distintas historias para jugar en el mundo que llamaremos "Dreamland" o basicamente el mundo de los Sueños de Eternalia, explicaremos una de estas historias, las cuales cada una tiene una jugabilidad con ciertas diferencias, en la "historia" llamada "Stardust Breeze" controlaremos a Toon Spark, una versión del mundo de los sueños del personaje Spark the Hedgehog, este puede atacar con sus espadas y moverse por el terreno a gran velocidad y poder saltar y flotar usando el llamado "Float Jump" que nos permitirá revolotear por el aire todo el tiempo que queramos hasta ser dañados, ademas de adquirir como habilidad poder obtener habilidades al absorber a sus enemigos derrotados en sus espadas, llamadas "Vacuum Swords", pudiendo usar estas habilidades y dejarlas cuando ya no las queramos o necesitemos, incluso soltar a alguno estos enemigos como ayudante y acompañarnos durante esta aventura, ademas, este juego se tiene en cuenta que la dificultad sea bastante reducida pero entretenida, no se esperen que el juego sea demasiado fácil, ya que lo compensa con su inmensa cantidad de distintos modos de juegos y personajes que pueden sacarles alguna que otra sonrisa, ¿están listos para una gran aventura en Dreamland? ---- VGtCf4wwj3g La escena muestra una camilla, en la cual un erizo, completamente vendado excepto por un ojo, se encuentra recostado. Este parece estar abriendo el único ojo que puede observarse Edesia: ... Al fin has despertado. Buenos días. ???: ... (¿Quién soy...? ¿Dónde estoy...?) Edesia: Seguramente estás confundido ahora mismo... Y te preguntarás porque no te puedes mover... Ni hablar... ???: (¿Qué es esto? ... ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada... Quién soy, qué hago aquí...?) Edesia: Pues bien, no te alarmes... Estamos por reanimar tus sentidos... Edesia presiona algunos botones, el erizo parece entrar en shock un momento, tras ello su expresión cambia a una de relajación. Edesia: ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Puedes hablar, o moverte? ???: Agh... El erizo se sienta en la camilla, intentando retirarse los vendajes de su cuerpo. Edesia: Em... Es mejor que no hagas eso por ahora. Sufriste algunos daños y... Aún necesitan sanar. ???: ¿Daños...? No entiendo d-de qué hablas... Ni siquiera logro recordar quién soy ni cómo llegué aquí... Edesia: Por ahora, cómo llegaste aquí no importa... En fin, tu nombre es Slayd Jaeger... Aunque en este caso hemos decidido llamarte "SYD" para no confundirnos... Slayd: ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren de mí? Edesia: Soy la Dra. Edesia Rusalka. Soy parte de esta, una organización privada de los gobiernos mundiales, nuestro nombre es... Mobius Investigacion and Training Agency, por sus siglas, MITA. Slayd: ... MITA... Mobius... Algunas vagas imágenes aparecen por la mente de Slayd, en éstas ve algunas escenas de guerra, y otras más en las cuales unas personas le propician inyecciones contra su voluntad. Slayd: ... E-En fin... ¿Qué quieren de mí? Edesia: SYD... Necesitamos tu pasado. Slayd: Pft, ¿es broma, cierto? Edesia: No... Tú has estado en coma desde hace más de un año. Slayd: ¡¿Qué?! Edesia: Has estado en coma por un tiempo, SYD. Y en realidad... Preferimos mantenerte así, tu físico tuvo graves daños... Slayd: ¡¿PERO QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ, MALDITA SEA?! ¡Quiero quitarme estas vendas YA! Edesia: ¡Podrás quítartelas luego, SYD! ¡Por ahora escucha...! Tú posees una habilidad única... Puedes viajar en el tiempo, ¡eres una persona interesante! Pero esa habilidad no puede ser desaprovechada... Estamos intentando usarte como ayuda para nuestro gran proyecto... El Proyecto Tempus. SYD, o mejor dicho... Slayd, necesitamos que seas el primero del proyecto. Slayd: ... ¿Primero...? Edesia: El proyecto consiste en la creación de súpersoldados con distintas habilidades... La tuya en especial nos parece fascinante, por eso necesitamos que seas el primero de ellos... Necesitamos descubrir estrategias militares del pasado... Y específicamente... Queremos encontrar algo que traerá la Paz Mundial definitivamente, no podemos revelarte lo que es ahora mismo, pero... Si decides ayudarnos, te podremos decir. Slayd: ... Tsk... ¿C-cómo llegué aquí...? Edesia: Deja de preocuparte por eso, la pregunta importante ahora es... ¿Vas a colaborar? Slayd: ... Hecho. Edesia: ¡Bien! ¡Retírate las vendas de tu cara! Slayd comienza a arrancar las vendas que cubren su cara, rápidamente, éste se muestra con un ojo parchado, una barba algo canosa, algunas modificaciones tecnológicas por su cara para cubrir heridas... Y una pupila que parece reflejar unas manecillas de reloj. Tal como han podido observar en el tráiler... ¡Soldier of Time se acerca! Así es, el final de la saga principal de esta saga de la wiki y juego de aniversario vendrá pronto, junto con los anunciados remakes de los juegos que empezaron todo, Electric Soul of Darkness y Corrupt Mind Memories. En fin, el argumento del juego es así, Slayd Jaeger, nombre en clave "Jaculus", es el reclutado para un nuevo programa de supersoldados llamado Proyecto Tempus. Sin embargo, Slayd no logra recordar nada acerca de su vida más que vagas imágenes de su pasado. Como sea, Slayd es utilizado como primer integrante del proyecto, y su misión es simple pero tediosa... Un objeto considerado divino es clave para el MITA, creador del proyecto, y supuestamente éste es capaz de traer la Paz Mundial, pero su ubicación no está registrada, por lo que Slayd es asignado a viajar por el tiempo y encontrar pistas que indiquen quién fue su último postor, y dónde se encuentra oculto en la actualidad. Sin embargo, a menudo que Slayd desarrolla su misión, éste comienza a tener recuerdos sobre su pasado y comienza a dudar de la veracidad del Proyecto Tempus... ---- En Breves... Race through Timing: Corrupt Mind Memories Anniversary Edition Windstorm Studios Listado de anuncios * Lunes 30 de Enero -''' Introducción y anuncios diversos sobre la compañía''' * Lunes 30 de Enero - In the Chaos: Información y anuncios sobre nuevos proyectos. * Martes 31 de Enero - ¡Aniversario gelido! ** ' Blizzard: Beginnings' (Miércoles 1 de Febrero) ** ' In the Chaos: Shattered Timelines' (Jueves 2 de Febrero)' ** In the Eternal Chaos: Winds of Rage ''(Viernes 3 de Febrero)'' * Sabado 4 de Febrero -''' Blaster: Discord Timer''' * Domingo 5 de febrero - ?? (Proyecto secreto) ---- ¡Hola a todos! Le habla Rock fundador (Y unico miembro D:) ''de Windstorm Studio. Me encuentro realmente entunciasmado de presentarles todos estos proyectos que se vendrán este año, realmente espero que les guste todo lo que vendrá en los proximos meses. ---- 'Anunciós sobre la compañía.' Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera dar un anuncio bastante importante en cuanto a la empresa. Como ya todos saben, Windstorm Studio es, o mejor dicho, era una sub-división de RIC. Actualmente, Windstorm se ha independizado de RIC. El motivo es simple, nos hemos dado cuenta que hemos estado más distanciados de RIC, por lo que decidimos separar ambas empresas. Pero este cambio no implica nada malo, ya que el buen trato y compañerismo entre nosotros sigue existiendo, y de hecho, yo, fundador de la sub-división sigo en la empresa, siendo este, un proyecto paralelo a lo que tengo allá. ---- '¿Proyectos cáncelados? ''' También les quiero hablar sobre dos proyectos presentados hace ya un año: The Wonderlander y Frozen Heart. Estas dos sagas, si bien fueron previstas para ser lanzadas hace tiempo ya, nunca "vieron la luz" ¿Que pasó?, pues hablando individualmente, el proyecto de The Wonderlader se canceló. Los motivos fueron varios, pero principalmente, dificultad creativa y falta de potencial. No puedo negar de que el producto, si bien jamás mostró otra cosa más que un concepto básico, durante lo poco que se desarollo, vimos que el producto no solo no era apto para ser lanzado, sino que no era un concepto viable. Por lo tanto se decidiò dejarlo tal como estaba. Aun así, no todo esta perdido, ya que varias ideas del juego serán recicladas para futuros proyectos. En cuanto a Frozen Metal, la historia es parecida. La serie no tenía complicaciones, y si bien a fuego lento, esta llegó a un nivel bastante alto de producción, faltaban pulir varias cosas, pero gran parte estaba hecha. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se estrenó? La realidad es que si bien la serie tenía algo de apoyo, habían grandes posibilidades de que fuera un fracaso, aunque aun así, esto no detuvo el proceso creativo, ya que esto pasó más adelante, devido al enfoque en otras series. Al final, si bien se estuvo a punto de estrenar, opté por no hacerlo. Pero no se preocupen, las ideas de esta fueron adaptadas para otra cosa, que quizás puedan llegar a ver pronto. Así que, yo no la concideraría cancelada. ---- In the Chaos: Anucios sobre siguientes proyectos. Comencemos por hablar sobre In the Chaos: Reload como ya saben, si bien se anuncio una re-escritura, esta se ha quedado estancada. Se pretende que lo más pronto posible continué con su re-escritura, y tras esta, seguir con la serie con normalidad, ¿Y cuando será esto?, no puedo dar fechas, pero espero que lo más pronto posible. En cuanto a Another History, quedará pausada. Es decir, será estrenada, pero no este año, los motivos los explicaremos a continuación. Después de que lancemos los productos ya anunciados pertenecientes a la saga In the Chaos, esta tomará un descanzo indefinido. Creemos que productos sobre ITC han salido varios, y para no sobre-explotarla pensamos en que después de terminar con lo pendiente, esta se tomará un tiempo, en el que podremos explorar más y nuevas sagas. Es por esto, que decidimos que Another History quedara pausada por un tiempo. Pero bueno, muchos anuncios de este tipo, ¿Que tal si ahora vamos a lo bueno? -Se muestra un paisaje de campo común, que pronto se va pixeleando de manera tétrica- ??: '''¿Mobius?... Eso se quedo en la pre-historia, ¡Sean bienvenidos a Pixeland! ''-De repente cae del cielo un erizo gris, el cual se entierra contra el piso. Pronto este se levanta con mala cara, mostrando que es Blizzard-'' '''Blizzard: Meh, me gustaría decirte que si, pero, ¿No si puedo evitarlo?, Meh, lo que diga el guión. ¡Lo que importa es que te venceré! ???: ' Suerte con eso, tu solo no podrás conmigo, todos quienes trataron de destruirme terminaron muertos, je... '''Blizzard: ' Papuh, ¿Quien dijo que estaré solo? ''-En escena aparecen Bolt y Asuna, los cuales también caen del cielo, aunque Asuna evita el golpe, levantando una roca para caer sobre esta-'' '''Bolt: Argh... Siempre es lo mismo... Asuna: ¡Yeh!, una ves más, ¡Asuna demuestra ser más inteligente que cabeza de coco! Bolt: ¡Callate! Blizzard: '''Luego discutimos, ¿Ok?, ahora... ¡Salvemos Mobius! ''-Se comienzan a mostrar fragmentos de la jugabilidad-'' '''Locutor: ¡Juega una historia única, donde los pixeles cobran protagonismo! ''-Se muestran más fragmentos de la jugabilidad, así como escenarios-'' Locutor: '''O simplemente disfruta de jugar no con uno, ni con dos, ¡Sino con tres personajes en el modo killbox! ''-Se muestran fragmentos de jugabilidad en niveles distintos, con tres personajes a la vez-'' '''Locutor: '''Y descubre eventos épicos... ''-Se ve a Blizzard, Asuna y Bolt corriendo hacia un castillo-'' '''Locutor: ¡Una aventura imperdible, para jugar solo o con amigos! -Se muestra el logo del juego- Locutor: In the Chaos: Saga! Pixel Yourself!, disponible para Sigma Device, Dial-Ex, Alpha Lite y RETRO. En las últimas semanas he estado trabajando duro en este juego, próximo a estrenarse. Y aun más me alegra anunciarles que todo aquel que quiera jugarlo, podrá hacerlo, porque saldrá tanto en Sigma Device, como en Dial-EX, así como en la próxima RETRO y ¿Por qué no? Alpha Lite. Quien quiera disfrutar de los pixeles, ¡Que lo haga! Prefiero no adelantar mucho, pero quisiera comentarles que además de los modos ya mencionados, el juego contará con un modo online, en el que podrás jugar con tus amigos en el modo Killbox, ¿De que manera?, Pues bien, Podrás jugar niveles hechos por ellos, crear los tuyos, o si son más clásicos... Jugar a ver quien mata al otro primero. ¡Disponible a la venta el 31 de Enero de este año! Proximamente "Aniversario gelido":.. Diabolic Company Listado de anuncios *Lunes 30 de Enero - Apertura y anuncios sobre diversos temas de la compañía *Lunes 30 de Enero - Anuncios sobre el cronograma de películas *Lunes 30 de Enero - RETRO (Proyecto secreto) *Lunes 30 de Enero - ' Golden-R (Proyecto secreto)' *Martes 31 de Enero - Black & White Sword II *Martes 31 de Enero - Black & White Sword: Zero *Martes 31 de Enero - RE: Sword *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Another Exorcism *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Sonic Fanon Days *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - CALIBURN (Proyecto secreto) *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Mental Code; *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Mental Code - L0G F1L3S; *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Time is over... (Proyecto secreto) *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Kingdom Keys: Forgotten Memories *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Gangsta City's (2017) *Sábado 4 de Febrero - The Final Choice *Sábado 4 de Febrero - Pandora Crisis *Domingo 5 de Febrero - Angel Heart (Proyecto secreto) *Domingo 5 de Febrero - Otros anuncios menores y clausura ---- Bienvenidos a la presentación de Diabolic Company durante la S-Fan Expo de este 2017, estamos francamente agradecidos con todos los invitados a la exposición, les habla Josex el principal gestor de la compañía y... dkdoskd`s-- 3OeTKqoxWF4 ... ... ... ... t9A6788MNjk Y como me entere de quien fue el retrasado que no preparo bien el stream lo voy a mandar a la ver- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estamos al aire otra vez? Ejem... Lamentamos las dificultades técnicas con el stream, en cualquier caso sean bienvenidos a la exposición, a continuación tendremos varios anuncios de la compañía en general: Primeramente anunciar las principales colaboraciones con el CEO de RIC, Morde, la cuales se pueden ver en la exposición de Zetsubou Productions que también se verán a lo largo del día y que el día de ayer ya empezó. También aun en fase desarrollo beta se encuentra el nuevo MySefeList que cubrirá de ser posible todos las próximas series que se anuncien durante la Expo y la expectativa que el publico tenga sobre esta, así que puedes ir echando un ojo a las actualizaciones de la aplicación en los próximos días. Otro anuncio importante para la compañía se realizara en breves, antes de ello pasaremos a hablar un poco sobre la reestructuración de las películas de DC Sobre el cronograma de películas sera reestructurado debido a la falta de tiempo en el año pasado y no poder cumplir la cuota de una película por mes, aun así las únicas películas canceladas son Last Breath: Ice/Trace, básicamente por algunas adaptaciones de la linea Alfa que se realizaron durante el transcurso harían que el contenido de dicha película causara incongruencias con lo establecido, esta vez no damos fecha de estreno para las películas no obstante si se encuentran aun dentro de la lista es que no han sido canceladas, sobre Last Breath probablemente después de unos cambios vuelva en forma de OVA, pero eso sera una cuestión más a futuro. Una vez aclarado esto, vamos al plato fuerte de los anuncios de hoy... ¡Ahora mismo! ---- VFPB5eNs0wY Así es una nueva consola para la compañía, una portátil bajo el nombre de Retro Engine una novedosa consola con la posibilidad de transformar los juegos en una forma retro. ¿Como es eso posible? Ahora mismo te explicaremos como funciona esta nueva consola para la compañía. 400px|center *'Algunas especificaciones técnicas': :Procesador ADM de 6 núcleos tipo Jaguar con una velocidad aproximada de 1Ghz/s :Memoria RAM con capacidad de 8GB y una velocidad de 75 GB/s :Duración de batería: Aproximadamente 4 horas a nivel de brillo intermedio :Camara frontal de 3 MP :450 GB de memoria interna :Formato de imagen de 1080p :Lector de tarjeta SD, Mini-USB y Mini-discos :Conexión Wi-Fi y con Di-Live :Mini-discos usados para juegos con capacidad de hasta 50GB *'Retro-Converter': :Una de las principales novedades de la Retro Engine es que podemos cambiar el modelo de juego cuando queremos, teniendo a veces juegos con jugabilidades distintas, en el modo RETRO tendremos un juego al estilo clásico y más sencillo y podemos rápidamente convertirlo desde la misma consola al modo NEO que volverá el juego a un estilo más moderno inclusive con movimiento 3D, pudiendo inclusive cambiar la vista de la cámara y otros elementos. :La conversión varia entre juego, algunos dan la posibilidad de cambiarlo instantáneamente dentro del juego y otros requieren pausar y hacerlo desde las configuraciones para adaptarse al cambio. :Cabe destacar que no todos los juegos serán Retro convertibles, algunos serán exclusivamente retros y otros exclusivamente NEO. *'¿Que diferencia hay entre los modos?': :Básicamente cambia la jugabilidad, al igual que los gráficos y el ambiente, en algunos juegos los personajes tienden a hacer referencias o bromas con respecto a los cambios de ambientes tan repentinos, en el modo RETRO también se encuentra la posibilidad de que el personaje saque una Retro Engine y se tome Selfies que podemos compartir mediante Di-Live a las distintas redes sociales. *'Conexión con D-EX': :Casi todo el catalogo de juegos de la Retro Engine tendrán conexión con la Dial-EX, ya sea mediante la conexión de mini-discos o también mediante una base especial que se puede comprar por separado y conectando ambas consolas mediante cables USB, al jugar desde la D-EX también se adquiere la posibilidad de poder hacer que un juego se vuelva Multi-Side al hacer fusión, no obstante no se puede jugar el modo RETRO en la D-EX ya que esto solo puede hacerse mediante la Retro Engine. Y esas seria un poco más de información sobre la consola que saldrá al mercado a mediados de febrero y a continuación unos cuantos juegos de su próximo catalogo. *'Juegos confirmados:' *RETRO: Exclusivamente retro. *NEO: Exclusivamente neo. *RETRO-NEO: Retro-convertible; esta más diseñado para ser un juego retro. *NEO-RETRO: Retro-convertible; esta más diseñado para ser un juego neo. Esperamos su apoyo a la consola, ahora mostraremos un poco más a fondo a la funcionalidad de la consola con el trailer de nuestro próximo anuncio, espero lo disfruten. 400px|center ---- En el trailer se puede apreciar a Mira corriendo en forma de chibi a través de unos cuantos campos, justo en ese momento se detiene y observa a Varus rodeado de varios robots. Varus: Al fin te encontré. Mira: Pf... Ha... Varus: ¿Qué pasa? Mira: Hahahaha, es que no te puedo tomar enserio con esa apariencia. Varus: ¡Oye! ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Tu te ves igual de ridícula! Mira: ¿Ah? ¡Repito eso! Mira saca unas pequeñas cuchillas cargadas de electricidad y se abalanza hacia Varus este carga su puño y justo cuando están a punto de chocar un destello blanco aparece en la pantalla y sus gráficos cambian a unos más modernos mientras una tenue lluvia empieza a caer por el lugar. Ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes en una fuerte lucha de electricidad y golpes, mientras las escenas se van intercalando entre los modelos RETRO y NEO. Posteriormente se puede ver a Eiris corriendo en forma Chibi mientras ataca a varios enemigos, luego a ella misma con gráficos modernos mientras salta por un río y la cámara se desplaza de manera tridimensional. Se puede ver como la consola se conecta a la Dial-EX mediante la base especial y entonces fusiona el disco extra y empieza a jugar con una encapuchada Mira que ataca de forma violenta a algunos científicos matándolos a través de una descarga eléctrica. Mira: Supongo que... es hora de recargar un poco... 400px|center Próximamente para Retro Engine ---- Mañana: Anuncios sobre Black & White Sword Lunar Dreams Ltd. Zetsubou Productions Listado de anuncios *Lunes 30 de Enero - Soul Enthralling *Martes 31 de Enero - Death Sensation *Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Other Me *Jueves 2 de Febrero - Double Blood *Viernes 3 de Febrero - Blueblur Adventures: Lost World ---- IR7CvJZ01co Se observa una pantalla negra. ???: La Academia para Death Masters y Death Weapons de Shinigami... Se observa una enorme edificación, la Academia de Shinigami. ???: Es un lugar para no permitir la existencia de lo que una vez hizo temblar al mundo en terror... Y que arrastró a los humanos a la locura... El Kishin. Se observa una sombra de la cual se distinguen tres ojos enormes, sin embargo rápidamente una silueta de una calavera lo consume. ???: Fundada por Shinigami... Para el estudio y entrenamiento de las Death Weapons y los Death Masters. Se observa a algunos personajes transformándose en armas y siendo tomados en pose de batalla por sus respectivos maestros, sin embargo, rápidamente un erizo encapuchado y con una máscara de calavera aparece. Shinigami: ¡Peeero bien, hablando en serio...! ¡Es sólo una organización para la protección de la paz! Me pregunto porqué la llamarán Academia Vocacional, eh... ¡Como sea, pongámonos con ánimo, y empecemos! Al fondo se observa a un erizo de largo cabello rojo llorando. Drepáni: ¡MAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! Shinigami: ... ¡Nghhh! ¡SHINIGAMI CHOP! Shinigami le da un golpe en la cabeza a Drepáni y su cabello queda con la enorme marca del golpe. Shinigami: ¡Ni siquiera para hacer una presentación de esta cosa te quedas callado! ¡¿Cuántos golpes debo darte?! Drepáni: He... Ya entendí... Jeje... Sieru: Heh, parece que algo anda mal por aquí, ¿no lo crees, Zev? Zvezda: Séh. Drepáni: ¡Túuu! ¡Si te atreves a poner un dedo sobre mi hija, ver- Shinigami le da otro golpe a Drepáni, ésta vez sangra. Drepáni: ... Nada. Ivica: ¿Tu padre siempre es así? Mai: Hmph, desgraciadamente sí, pero no lo considero mi padre, hmph. Ivica: Oh vaya... Decés: ¡Túuuu...! A-acaso estás usando... ¿¡ROPA ASIMÉTRICA!? Ivica: ¿Eh? Decés: ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLEEEE! ¡Pisztoly, Sfaira, transformación! Pisztoly: Kid... No voy a hacer eso sólo por esta idiotez. Sfaira: Séh, digo lo mismo. Decés: ¡Nghh! ¡¿Van a hacer lo que les dig- Shinigami le da un Shinigami Chop a Decés. Decés: Ugh... Shinigami: ¿Es que todos aquí tienen que ser ruidosos? ¿Hasta mi propio hijo? Decés: P-perdón, honorable padre... Shinigami: En fin, ¡hoy he traído a un viejo amigo! Todos: ¿Viejo amigo...? Excalibur: ¡¿Eeeestán todos listoooooooos?! ¡Aquí vamoooosss! ¡Excalibuuuuuuuuuur! ¡Excalibuuuuuuuur...! Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! El tráiler acaba con Excalibur cantando su canción. La Academia de Shinigami se encarga de adiestrar a jóvenes conocidos como Death Weapons, que tienen la capacidad de volverse parcial o totalmente armas de combate, y a sus controladores, Death Masters. Sólo ciertos individuos pueden tener la capacidad necesaria para portar una de estas armas y no son compatibles todas, el objetivo está en cazar 99 almas malignas y finalmente un alma de bruja, con tal de convertirse en un arma de rango superior llamada Demon Weapon. ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de presentar al fin esta serie! Hemos estado trabajando desde hace unos días en esta serie, y ahora por fin podemos presentarla a fondo. Como dice la trama dejada aquí, en este universo (que sí, es distinto al Alfa y no es un AU de ningún otro universo existente) existen las clases de Death Weapons y Death Masters, ¿pero cómo se dividen estos...? Las Death Weapons se clasifican en: * Clásica: Una Death Weapon tradicional cuya forma y fuerza depende de la persona. * Doble: Tiene una compañera Death Weapon y ve mejorada su fuerza cuando esta junto a esta. * Cambiante: Una Death Weapon que puede adoptar diferentes tipos de armas a voluntad únicamente del Death Master. * Artificial: Son Death Weapons creadas de manera artificial mediante magia u otros medios. Además, existen las Demon Weapons que como ya se mencionó, son Death Weapons que al superar las 99 almas malignas y el alma de bruja, logran convertirse en un tipo de arma superior y mucho más poderosa. Y los Death Masters se clasifican de acuerdo a su rol, véase: * Táctico: Death Masters con grandes habilidades estrátegicas. * Combatiente: Death Masters con una gran habilidad con los combates. * Apoyo: Death Masters que sólo suelen ayudar a otros con sus Weapons. Además, estos son algunos de los Death Weapons conocidos y sus respectivos Death Masters: En fin, ¿qué sopresas traerá esta serie? ¡Esperamos poder estrenarla pronto, y que esta presentación haya sido de su agrado y les haya causado tanto entusiasmo como a nosotros! Haina Company Double Great Team Listado de anuncios * Lunes 30 de Enero - Introducción. * Lunes 30 de Enero - Vale and Me. * Lunes 30 de Enero - The Plagues that Fell to Mobius. * Martes 31 de Enero - Best DGT Series competition. * Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Aniversarios. * Jueves 2 de Febrero - Best DGT Characters competition. * Viernes 3 de Febrero - ¿Kidnapping, Apocalipsis and Murderers? * Domingo 5 de Febrero - Clausura y resultados las votaciones. N4d7Wp9kKjA ¡Hola, y bienvenidos a esta edición de la S-Fan Expo! Espero estén emocionados como yo lo estoy por ver otros proyectos y dar los míos. En la tercera edición de esta Expo, les prometo que más de estos proyectos se harán realidad al contrario de la versión anterior, empezando que esta vez, cumplimos con la portada y no pusimos un sujeto azul haciéndote esperar por una portada que nunca llegó. Vale and Me // The Plagues that Fell to Mobius ¡Hola! En este primer día vamos a hablar de las series que DGT ha terminado, ¡Así es! ¡Hack Extermination y You're Alive for Me! Estás, tendrán 2 películas Spin Off, de las cuales, verán el siguiente trailer. r9N19zsiPwA</youtube> Vale and Me Se ve a un joven huyendo de un hospital con una manta en los brazos. Shawn: ¡¡Qué cosa loca!! ¡¡Esto no debería estar pasando!! Te imaginas... ''-Se ve a Shawn en una casa, destapando con cuidado la manta, viendo dejar una bebé-'' ¿Si tuvieras que cuidar un hijo... Shawn: ¿¡Dónde debería dormir!? -''Hay alguien de espaldas, quien le responde:-'' ???: Puedes dormirla dentro de un horno. -''Shawn le lanza un juguete a la cabeza al desconocido.-'' ...Tú sólo? -Fin del trailer- Muy bien, el trailer no ha sido de lo mejor, de eso estamos seguros, (porque no tenía una ideas para eso asd) pero la trama estoy seguro que les interesará! Vale and Me. Nos centraremos en Shawn Courbet pero esta vez de 21 años. En esta historia, Shawn, por accidente deja fecundada a su novia, la cuál se niega a cuidar del nuevo bebé ya que los problemas económicos de ambos son graves y no están casados. Ya con todo decidido y Shawn aceptando esa decisión, Shawn va al cunero y ver el rostro de su bebé le cambia la vida, por lo que Shawn huye del hospital y roba al bebé del cunero. ¿Cómo cuidará Shawn a esta criatura que cambió su manera de ver la vida y las cosas? Sigamos con el siguiente trailer! (Mejor trabajado) <youtube <iframe width="200" height="25">qeMFqkcPYcg</youtube> <br />The Plagues that fell to Mobius ¿Recuerdas a esos dos? Se ve un flashback de Troullie pateando a Iec al espacio y Zero huyendo. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Se ve a una mujer atando una corbata en su cuello. Iec: 1t'5 t1m3 f0r bu55in355. Vamos, Zero. Zero: Y E S , M A D A M E ! ! Antes de todo... Antes de estar cara a cara con las personas que acabarían con sus vidas. Iec: ¡¡Calla!! Estás spoileandome la vida!! Ahora esto está rompiendo la continuidad... Lo siento, lo siento!! Se ve que Iec toma la cámara y la apunta hacia ella, el escenario está en una oficina y Zero está atras. Iec: Queridos Mobians... Aquí la comandante continental de Gemibotto Iec 5009 y les vengo a informar que su planeta está bajo un ataque debido a la gran cantidad de recursos de este hermoso y patético planeta y- Zero: Iec eso no es un comunicador intermundial es una simple cámara. Iec: ¿¡Qué!? Bueno, de todas maneras, me precipité, debemos guardar nuestra identidad en secreto, no podemos dejar que la gente nos descubra... ¡¡Zero, reproduce el himno de Gemibotto!! Se ve que Zero presiona el botón de un reproductor VHS pero se reproduce The Fresh Prince of Radiosilence. Iec: ZERO TE VOY A- La cámara cae y se corta el vídeo, el trailer acaba. Eso es The Plagues that Fell to Mobius! Donde se muestra lo que Iec y Zero estaban haciendo cuando no se enfrentaban con los Hack Hunters. Iec y Zero, después de caer a Mobius, deciden hacerse pasar por Mobians para encubrir su invasión, pero tendrán muchos problemas para aprender sobre la cultura de otro planeta, por lo cual, su aventura será muy extraña... ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¿Cuál es su preferida? ¿Cuál esperan más? Red Shadow Enterprises ¡H''o-ho-hola usuarios y usuarias! ¡Aquí les habla Shadow160 (A.k.a Shad)! Como jefe de la empresa Shadow & Co. Enterprises me enorgullece dar 2 nuevas noticias:'' # La empresa C. A. Estudios (perteneciente a la usuaria CamilaArr) se ha unido a Shadow & Co. Enterprises, además, el usuario RedTrainer96 (cuya empresa es Emerald Studios) se ha incorporado también a la empresa. Ambos pasarán a ser sub-divisiones de la empresa. # La empresa Shadow & Co. Enterprises pasará a llamarse '-> Red Shadow Enterprises.' Este cambio se ha producido debido a la unión de las 2 empresas anteriormente dichas con Shadow & Co. Enterprises. Estoy muy orgulloso de tener a estas dos grandes empresas unidas a la mía, y espero que todo salga viento en popa. A continuación, explicaremos nuestros proyectos detenidamente, pero antes, pasaré la palabra a la sub-jefa de la empresa, CamilaArr. Yo me despido por aquí así que solo me queda decor que.. ¡Disfrutéis de nuestros proyectos! Listado de anuncios * Lunes 30 de Enero - Introducción general * Martes 31 de Enero - Introducción de C.A. Estudios * Martes 31 de Enero - Night & Mare: Pesadillas consecutivas * Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Flora's Brotherhood * Miércoles 1 de Febrero - Adventures in Brea: Pirates in the sight * Viernes 3 de Febrero - Strange: Gelidtask Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Mundo Real